1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distribution printing technology for distributing a print job to a plurality of printers.
2. Related Art
In a distribution printing system, normally, a server and a plurality of printers are connected via a network, and the server distributes a print job received from a computer to a plurality of distribution destination printers.
Note that, JP2002-268850A discloses that if execution of the job is stopped at one of a pair of printers due to a paper jam, the server recreates and sends the part of the job not yet output to the other of the printer pair.
However, the part of the job not yet output is recreated by the server, so there is a problem that a server is required.